Adaptation of lighting to create specific effects is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 757,028, for instance, describes methods and apparatus for generating and modulating white light illumination conditions. Examples of applications in which such methods and apparatus may be implemented include retail environments (e.g., food, clothing, jewelry, paint, furniture, fabrics, etc.) or service environments (e.g., cosmetics, hair and beauty salons and spas, photography, etc.) where visible aspects of the products/services being offered are significant in attracting sales of the products/services. Other applications include theatre and cinema, medical and dental implementations, as well as vehicle-based (automotive) implementations. In another example, a personal grooming apparatus includes one or more light sources disposed in proximity to a mirror and configured to generate variable-color light, including essentially white light, whose color temperature may be controlled by a user.
US2010001654 describes an illumination system comprising an illumination assembly, a human body's signal detecting unit, a processing unit and an illumination direction adjustment unit. The illumination assembly projects an illumination light beam along an illumination direction; the human body's signal detecting unit detects at least one human body's signal released from at least one user to accordingly generate an intensity signal; the processing unit receives the intensity signal and transmits an illumination direction adjustment signal according to the intensity signal; and the illumination direction adjustment unit receives the illumination direction adjustment signal to automatically adjust the illumination direction.
WO2009090600 describes the automatic creation of an atmosphere, such as a lighting atmosphere combined with music, which is suited to social setting and mood in an environment such as a room. An embodiment of the invention provides a system for automatically creating an atmosphere suited to social setting and mood in an environment, comprising—a sound receiving unit being adapted for receiving sound from the environment and generating an audio signal representing the received sound,—an audio signal processing unit being adapted for receiving and analyzing the audio signal for social setting and mood in the environment, and—an atmosphere creation unit being adapted for automatically generating control signals for an atmosphere creation system for creating an atmosphere based on the result of the analysis of the audio signal. This system may allow a comfortable and automatic creation of an atmosphere suited to social setting and mood in an environment, for example a room.